


Sorry Thor

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: Request from Tumblr





	Sorry Thor

Bruce sat on the ledge of his and Thor’s, he couldn’t take it anymore. He started to feel numb. He had to find out that Betty was still alive only to watch her die again.He loves Thor no doubt but he can’t take the feeling that he let the first person he loved die again and because of him.  
  
Bruce jumps when he feels strong hands pull him into a hug. “Are you alright love?”  
  
Bruce turns around and just nods.  
  
“Whats wrong?” Thor ask not believing him.  
  
“Nothing Thor everything is fine.” Bruce says not realizing that tears started to fall.  
  
“Bruce please I just want to help you, you have to trust me more please I can’t keep watching you do this.  
  
“I’m sorry Thor but i just can’t.” Bruce says pulling back.  
  
“It’s about Betty isn’t?” Thor ask frowning.  
  
“I don’t know Thor you said it your self tha-” Thor cut Bruce up.  
  
“ **Ah, it was all my fault. Wasn’t it?** “Thor says a bit annoy.   
  
Thor loves Bruce but Bruce keeps blaming him self but once he burst and said that it was Thor fault that Betty died.  
  
“No its just that,” Bruce pauses before braking.” **I’ll let you down. I will always let you down. I’m not enough for you to be satisfied.** ” Bruce slightly yells he lets tears fall from his eyes.   
  
“Bru-”  
  
“Thor just leave me alone please! Just promise that you’ll never come back because you’ll get hurt too!” Bruce yells letting tears fall down. Bruce stood and started to to hit Thor’s chest telling him to leave.  
  
Thor couldn’t believe what Bruce was saying, Thor really hopes that Bruce was just having a bit of a brake down. Thor grabs Bruce’s arms and pulls him into a hug.  
  
“NO LET ME GO THOR!” Bruce yells as he tries to remove Thor from him.  
  
Thor feels hurt but he tries to think fast and kisses him quickly and deeply. Instes of Bruce stopping he tries to pull back.  
  
“Never kiss me please!”Bruce yells and cries as he was finally able to push Thor off.  
  
Thor’s shock at what Bruce says, he can’t process what Bruce just said he thinks that its just his imagination. But it finally hit It finally came to him. Bruce just told him to leave and to never kiss him.  
  
Thor felt a bit of anger, he tried so hard to help Bruce he tried but Bruce just wouldn’t accept his help. So finally Thor did it he listen to Bruce and he walks out of the room with a bit of tears falling, he walks out the apartment and leaves.  
  
Bruce staid sitting on the floor Crying he couldn’t take anything.  
  
Few months later:  
Thor  ways of coping with pain was fighting so he would enter any fight he could. He and Bruce haven’t spoken to each other for months, Tony tried to get them to talk neither could.  
  
Bruce fell into a deep depression and his way of coping was drowning himself in work. He really missed Thor he regretted everything he said. He wished he could take everything back.  
  
One day when there was a code Green Bruce showed up to the battle and well he fought.  
  
He de-hulk and the closes person to him was Thor, Tony sends Thor to go find Bruce even after a bit of protest. When Thor shows up he sees Bruce for the first time in months. He sees at the drastic change Bruce has gone through. he had more grey hairs, he lost a lot of weight, and he just really looked like he was in a bad state.  
  
Thor rushes to his side and quickly Picks him ignoring Bruces Protest.  
  
”Put me down Thor.” Bruce slurs out  
  
Thor ignores him and keeps walking holding Bruce. Thor stops in his steps when he sees Bruce looking up at him in aw.  
  
Before Thor could processes what he says,”Can I kiss you?” Comes out.  
  
Bruce is taken back by the comment thinking that Thot hated him for what he said and how he acted.  
  
“Kissing me breaks the promise… remember?” Bruce says expecting Thor too put him down.  
  
“And why would I care?” Thor says before kissing him.


End file.
